The Romulan Way
For the roleplay module, see: ''The Romulan Way: Game Operations Manual.'' Introduction (blurb) They are a race of warriors, a noble people to whom honor is all. They are cousin to the Vulcan, ally to the Klingon, and Starfleet's most feared and cunning adversary. They are the Romulans - and for eight years, Federation Agent Terise LoBrutto has hidden in their midst. Now the presence of a captured Starfleet officer forces her to make a fateful choice - between exposure and escape; between maintaining her cover - and saving the life of Dr. Leonard McCoy. Here, in a startlingly different adventure, is the truth behind one of the most fascinating alien races ever created in Star Trek: The Romulans. Summary Referenced Characters :Dhiemn • Dini • Ejiul • Ekkhae • Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto • Hanaj • HHirl • Khoal • Ron Luks • Mike Maliani • Leonard E. McCoy • N'alae • Naraht • Nniol • Stephen C. Perry • J. Michael Reaves • Johnny Russell • S'anra • S'harien • Nnerhin tr'Hwersuil s'Khellian • S'task • Sarek • Surak • t'Hrienteh • t'Hwaehrai • Hloal t'Illialhlae • Hvaid t'Khaethaetreh • Arrhe ir-Mnaeha t'Khellian • T'maekh • Jaeih t'Radaik • Vriha t'Rehu • Ael t'Rllaillieu • Eviess t'Tei • Thue • Nveid tr'AAnikh • tr'Aimne • Maiek tr'Annhwi • tr'Hheinia • Giellun tr'Keirianh • Lhaesl tr'Khed • H'daen tr'Khellian • Lhaesl tr'Khev • Aidoann t'Khnialmnae • Llhran tr'Khnialmnae • Vaebn tr'Lhoell Hirad • God • T'Leia • T'thusaih • T'sahen • James T. Kirk • Spock • Matilda • G. Brickner • E. Bryant • B'tey'nn • K. Farey • N. Farey • B. Ferguson • D. Friedman • C. Gamble • D. Gamble • H'rewiss • T. Johnson • Kh'Avn-Araht • T. King • B. Meacham • W. Meier • W. Meier • Sadek • R. Sepulveda • K. Siegel • Talv'Lin • T'Pehr • Ael t'Rllaillieu • Tafv • Charvanek • Robert A. Heinlein • T'Eleijha • Raven • Lai i-Ramnau tr'Ehhelih • Adolf Hitler • Elizabeth I • LLunih tr'Raedheol • s'Khnialmnae • d'Artagnan • Jussac • Jocelyn Treadway • Powers • Elements Starships and vehicles flitter • Varrhan-series flitter Vulcan/Romulan starships :Blacklight • Bloodwing • Corona • Firestorm • Forge • Gorget • • Lost Road • • Pennon • Rea's Helm • Shield • Starcatcher • Sunheart • T'Hie • Vengeance • Warbird United Federation of Planets starships : • • • • • Kobayashi Maru • • • [[USS Valiant (NCC-2252)|USS Valiant]] • Vega Romulan Star Empire starships :[[ChR Avenger|ChR Avenger]] • [[ChR Battlequeen|ChR Battlequeen]] • [[ChR Bloodwing|ChR Bloodwing]] • [[ChR Javelin|ChR Javelin]] • [[ChR Rea's Helm|ChR Rea's Helm]] • [[ChR Talon|ChR Talon]] Locations :Areinnye • Hell • Iuruth Stellar :40 Eridani • 88 Eridani • 113 Trianguli • 114 Trianguli • 128 Trianguli • 198 Eridani • 4408 A/B Trianguli • da'Nikhirch • Eisn • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sigma-1014 Orionis Planets, moons, and planetoids :ch'Havran • ch'Rihan • Charis • Direidi • Duiya • Duthul • Earth • Etosha • Hellguard • Iruh • Janus VI • Lahain • Last Etosha • Levaeri V • Luna • Mars • Rhei'llhne • Sigma Pavonis IV • Sisyphos • Vulcan • Zeta Reticuli Space stations and starbases :L-5 Colonies • zeta Reticuli orbital research facility Planetary :Catal Huyuk • Elheu district • Florida • Georgia • i'Ramnau • Ihhlaie • Intelligence Center • LA Plex • Malory-Lynne-Stephens mineral processing plant • Nekhie • New York Old City • Plains of Aihai • Ra'tleihfi • Rhehiv'je • Shi'Kahr • Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters • ta'Valsh • Te'Rikh • Thermopylae • Vulcan's Forge Species and cultures :Andorian • Basque • Bhvui • cowboy • Dane • Gorn • Hamalki • Horta • Human • Indian • Iruhe • Italian • Klingon • Organian • Orion • Polynesian • Roman • Rihannsu • Spanish • Spartan • Sulamid • Tellarite • Vulcan • Welsh Governments and organizations :United Federation of Planets • Romulan Star Empire • House Khellian • Romulan Senate • Romulan Imperial Military • Romulan High Command • Romulan Imperial Intelligence • Command Conditioning • Starfleet • Inshai Compact • Nonaligned Planets of Southern Orion Congeries • Duthulhiv Pirates • Starfleet Academy • Vulcan Academy of Sciences • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Intelligence Corps. • House Lhoell • Yhri faction • Kihai • LLunih • Nn'verian • Ruling Queen of the Two Worlds • Ship-Clans • Grand Council • High Council • Councillory • Ruling Queens of Kh'reitekh • Tricameron • Vulcan High Council • Klingon Empire • House Khnialmnae • House s'Annhwi Other :A/G linear • Ahkh • Bode's Law • Bronze Age • Bussard ramjet • credit • ghost • Heinlein's Law • Hellenic period • The Journal of the Federation, Institute for the Study of Xenosociology • mindtree • Old High Vulcan • Old West • radio • The Romulan Way • scraping-stone • Steheht mode • A Study of Socioeconomic Influences on Vulcan Space Exploration • Treaty of Alpha Trianguli • Vulcan Reformation • Worldfall • Ranks and titles :antecenturion • commander • commander general • senior centurion • subcenturion • subcommander • Ten Lordships of the Andorian Thaha Dynasty • Clothing :kilt • singlet • Food and drink :alcohol • bean • bologna • bread • egg • fondue • gruel • Kentucky bourbon • lemon • lemonade • meatroll • milk • mint • mint julep • pizza • Romulan ale • Saurian brandy • sushi • Tex-Mex chili • wine • Weapons :blaster • dart-spear • disruptor • knife • planetcracker weapon • Sunkiller bomb • sword • Animals :camel • cat • crab • guinea pig • hawk • lion • sehlat • wolf • Substances, minerals and elements :aspirin • danegeld • glasteel • ochre • ruby • salt • silk • teflon • wool • T'sahen's Stricture • Last Song • ryill • I.C.X. Medical Journal • ''Akif''-class • ''K't'inga''-class • ''K'hanakh''-class • Anglish • Hamalket second T'r'lkt era • Deirr modern • Levaeri V incident • intradermal translator • tri-D • Statement of Intention of Flight • seheik • Sundering • flatroot • wiltleaf • Empty Chair • Lunglock fever • Vehe'rr Ihlan • lyre • Romulan language • duotronic • cesium clock • knight • lehe'jhme • kheh • deity • protodeity • Contribution • Romulan Golden Age • cloaking device • prime transfer authority • Italian • First Romulan War • Rolls-Royce • Ford Motor Company • Index Xeno Medicalis • sock • boot • Aerosal • GalLat • GalLong • DistArbGalCore • logic-solid • Art Deco • Doric order • silk ribbon • Right of Statement • Alice in Wonderland • War Between the States • Late Great Unpleasantness • yankee • sugar • horse • mouse • Hfehan • Hlai • Hlai'hwy • Hlai-brained • Non-Apology Vulcan dates :Ahhahr • Irhheen Information *Leonard H. McCoy's name is given as Leonard Edward McCoy. *Federation Standard is called Anglish. *Both Romulus and Remus are quite habitable. (This was later contradicted by .) *Despite at least three large seas on Vulcan, those who became Romulan were surprised by the oceans on Romulus and Remus. *According to the Romulans, Starfleet began the Earth-Romulan War when the scanned Romulus. *According to Starfleet, the Earth-Romulan War began three years later when the was destroyed. *The Earth-Romulan War lasted twenty-five years. *The United Federation of Planets was engaged in this war when first contact was made with the Vulcans. (This was later contradicted by .) *Upon the Vulcan entry into the United Federation of Planets, they were asked why Romulan corpses were similar to Vulcans. The Vulcans avoided the question. *Romulans worship over 600 gods, demigods, animaes, geniuses, demons, angels, golems, powers, principalities, forces, noeses, and hypersomatic beings. Related Stories Connections * How Much for Just the Planet?| type2=novel | series2=TOS | subtitle2= | format2=novel | before2=Strangers from the Sky | after2= How Much for Just the Planet? | type3=novel | series3=other | other3=Rihannsu| subtitle3= | format3=novel | before3=My Enemy, My Ally | after3=Swordhunt | typea=novel | author=Diane Duane ----'Peter Morwood | formata=novel | beforea=My Enemy, My Ally ----'''First Star Trek novel| aftera=Spock's World ----'Rules of Engagement | prevpocket=Timetrap | nextpocket=Swordhunt | voyages1=TOSmov | adbefore1=Timetrap | adafter1=Swordhunt | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe6| primary=2276| date1=249 | prevdate1=The Devil's Heart | nextdate1= Exodus | date2=285 | prevdate2= Exodus | nextdate2=The Lost Years | date3=300 | prevdate3= Exodus | nextdate3= Exiles | date4=750 | prevdate4= Exodus | nextdate4=Kahless | date5=846 | prevdate5=Kahless | nextdate5=The Long Night | date6=2153 | prevdate6=Horizon| nextdate6=The Breach| }} Romulan Way,The